There Is No Heart Without You:Your Memories linger
by chappyichirukia-RukiaVelonica
Summary: Its hard 2 b attached to sumbody lyk ur used to all d routines he does 2 u evry single day as f u'll not live w/o it den suddenly it will be stopped w/o apparent reasons.The worst part of it is that u can't blame him coz in d 1st place,ur not even lovers.
1. Chapter 1:Disappearing Into Thin Air

**HELLO PEOPLE. This is a story I just made. I haven't continue this story coz from that time up to now, I lost my inspiration to finish it. But if u pursue me to contine this, i'll gladly accept ur suggestions & opinions and will have a new inspiration. :)**

**NOTE: but please dont just put comments sayin, oh continue that, its nice and such without reading it all or without reading at all. REMEMBER, I'M NOT FORCING U TO READ THIS AT THIS MOMENT. READ IT WHENEVER YOU read it with understanding. Please comprehend everything.****  
**

**Thank you. ^^**

**the story is below...**

**_Its hard to be attached to somebody like you're used to all the routines he does to you every single day as if you'll not live without it then suddenly it will be stopped without apparent reasons. The worst part of it is that you can't blame him because in the first place, you're not even lovers._**

She used to have a huge crush on him since the start. She never had so many crushes unlike her classmates. When she crush on someone, she really mean it not just for going with the flow of fashion. He was her very first serious crush. He was the joker of the class, at the same time, living another identity as the crush of everyone. Almost. He is Tall, Handsome, Cute and Intelligent. What could have you asked for more? behavior? that was his only weakness. She is Beautiful, Cute and Intelligent but barely recognized by many. But. He recognized her. Even more as time goes by. She just didn't know. For him, she was a simple in thinking and likeness but unique in her own ways. For her, he was an Idol. A person she admired so much. She saw leadership in him, cleverness, humor, activist - fights for his right and if he know he is right. As time goes by, that crush soon evolved into love. She didn't believe and mind or even notice that it turned out that way. For her, she just have a huge crush on him and she meant it. That's all. He used to tease her in class. She used to hate him for that. He teases and jokes her. She teases and jokes him back just to cope up with him. That was their life for six years. They are in grade six now. Majority of her classmates really wants to transfer to another famous, well-educated and better school. Half of the class took the entrance exam including him. It was the day for the results to come out. She wasn't surprise but is somewhat, somehow, a little shocked. She wasn't surprise because she knows his capabilities. Shocked because she didn't expect that his presence will be gone by her side that instant and...Forever...?


	2. Chapter 2:Cherished Moments

They both spend their last few remaining months together as classmates the usual way. After that, they never talked to each other. She doesn't know why. She just felt like not talking to him. Anyway, she can't brought up any nice and interesting topic to discuss with him. She can't bring in class her cellphone that has internet which he was so eager to use, no new mangas to show, no new things that might interest him. She would sometimes glance on him once in a while. She can't help doing it. A habit? She just wanted to check if he's okay. As the days draw nearer, she starts noticing that he is not that active and energetic as usual. When the boys play, he doesn't join anymore. He rarely talks to everyone. He just stares at nothing and their fellow classmates would often go to him, touch his face and checks if he's okay. He would just stand up and walk away or sometimes smile. What could have been the matter? Is he going to miss his classmates?...probably...but he is not that kind of a person. 

On their graduation practice, he would often be the center of attraction. Not following directions properly intentionally, always making loud and unecessaary noises, chatting wih his seatmates, eating chocolate buiscuits, chewing gums and eating candies while practicing, running towards the stage while his head and hair is bouncing when he is called in front or to go up the stage. "Go back and repeat it again, Ken'ichi!" that's what the teachers always tell him. The students laugh. Of course she laughs as well. He enjoys it. He knows and likes what he is doing. She likes and enjoys what he is doing.

It's their graduation already. Everyone is so excited. Except her. Before the whole ceremony ends, she heard a voice from the back, "Velonica, Velonica!" he called her once more with his small, squeeky and not so manly voice. "Velonica!" she looked back and saw it was him. he was looking and smiling directly at her. She wondered why. "Velonica...bye" he uttered while smiling sweetly at her. She wasn't able to say anything. Was she starstrucked at him? she looked away slowly and realize how stupid the way she looked at him and can't even say a single word. She wanted to bid him "Goodbye" but the words won't come out of her lips. She looked back once more and tried to say something. She realized that he never put his eyes away and saw that he is is still looking directly at her. His look was so sharp, serious and seductive that she failed to say something again. "Damn...stupid me...never mind it..." she whispered to herself. Their graduation ceremony ended succesfully and peacefully. They need to go back to their classroom to return their toga. She was thinking if she's going to ask him to have a picture with her but she doubt if he's going to allow his self to have a picture with her just for a souveneir. Her parents supports whatever she will decide. In the end, she didn't have the courage to ask him and the idea that it might be humiliating on her part if he refused crossed her mind. 


End file.
